Clock Tower: Survival (A badly translated Fanfic)
This is a Bad Translation of Clock Tower: Survival by '''HugeClockTowerFan, '''posted on request. It's recommended to read that one first. Alternatively, watch the video where I read this translation to HugeClockTowerFan here. ''-----------------'' Chapter 1: "Professor Barton Barton, Professor!" Where Samuel Barton. . ! Barton said, "you are not ready to remember how to kill No're Barton master". "... Helen and bell tower, of course, I know what research you die, but it is worth a lot," Helen was right: Burton "My idea, one day, a professor, I can not go home," he said: "Probably the only teacher to return home at the end, but my assistant ... and Jennifer, Helen, I mentioned unclear, but" I remember. Door, "Well, Professor," Helen Barton, Jennifer leave. Barton attempted murder, read the newspaper and sat down in his office. The owner of the "4 hours tower is distorted." According to "(Slade Rorarotto» Friend, is defined portion was found Sept. 24 defender Mary Anne Kayworth, Laura Harrington Rommsdalen Palace, Great Britain, not the body of a four-engine ") law. Bobby and Dan Wheeler team, and I turned away from children. Palace tower clock movement and malnutrition are working to find the owners of P .. Simon Foundation Obwglennoy page can be found on the basement, it can not be tracked. Medical stores and other "self-brand. However, this evidence can lead to Walter Simpson. Jennifer Simpson, Edward Anonymous (that the death of the daughter of a doctor) 2, N dementia and named" Oslo, Norway, is considered " Barton "It was a great event, and I said: 14-9 attract and women age 15 and older Jennifer find the way to build," but out of Burton. Barton is the fourth house. No, "Helen, Professor Jenny, so here you get angry?" "I have more information Sami situation, should be" simple call to hurry, he said: It "and" Yes, yes, I can hurt someone, "and yes, ethics about how important you dirt? processing and information? "" Sorry, I have to think about a professor in the, I do not know ... "Burton, then just have a chance. I was ready to leave the door distributed communication "We need to clean my mind and relax." "Samuel, Samuel Barton Barton Helen Foundation" Take the elevator, I went to Elena's office. Harris Chapman. "Harris," Here again, what are you doing? "" Helen is a hard disk crash, he asked me. "Burton said." If you really want this statue, before I forget thee, O my Gabe how to create, to solve this problem, I do not know, can be found Danny Harris, I ask your opinions. These hardware failure, Mr. Sullivan, Rick Wheeler in the library or by exchanging family housekeeper supposed to prevent? "" Yes, I am Rick, do what you can do. "" Oh, thank you. "Burton and Harris went into the hands of the statue. Chapter 2: Getting Started The next day I went to Barton College. These commands can be used to open for five minutes. All of a sudden a herd siren and flashing lights, Barton is a normal way. "What I can bet on that? That night, wrap? What is Interests." Barton and coffee. Far Eastern University, Burton's vision from the university began to stop by car. Oh, "Barton College me thatthere is the highest rate of suicide is known to accelerate." Machine is not enough time. At the entrance to the house, crying. "No, Professor Danny's death," Family! What happened? You should be! Another bomb on the roof of the "!" Burton shocked. "This is ... a good classroom activities, I always side to make a police report, however. The best?" Each set makers to hold my right hand, closed their eyes, they immediately began choking feeling between. Barton was close. "Samuel Barton, now the owner of the University of the afternoon, ladies and gentlemen? You are here?" It is difficult to say now, "but ... Helen and the name of his body, kick down to find it again, quick study and spinal cord contain corn thought that was the cause of death." Police stop thinking, "Where Helen? Yes." Barton will be asked to convey warfighter. "This position is a sacrifice. You do not have to suffer. These inspectors have to help him with the Office." "Thank you for a great day." Danny Barton is the reincarnation of the position. Helen and arms beyond the first corner. Deputy Attorney General, accusing the body. "" Good morning, officer. "" This is to help the investigator Stan Gertz. Because you good morning. "Danny blood to fill a wooden swing back. He seems to Burton. His location on the floor, a lot of blood. Helen Barton." Helen, right? "." ..Huh; O. Well, I was a little stunned. "" Well, you can go to the table. Jennifer, "" Will you marry me today, I decided. If you want to see the body, all of them without stirring memories flooded back feeling a little stale Burton value according to coach ... "help can not wear out. Barton, has decided to go with some of the parties. After 5 minutes, it will stop at Goetz Stein, I was invited to speak to cry Burton. And "Yes, (a) Marrington control!" Barton has decided to go to the office. Now watch, less dust on the scissors, Danny does not exceed the end of that body. "If you clean blood test Marrington, I will find that you can find the treasure and love." Gertz-rich city. Writer has said that only a few traces of blood. That I had not read the book with a stranger is very difficult. It continued to talk about the primary colors of eye shadow, but Stan Gates "ice blood," eyes and you will fill the ocean Klean. "If you look good," Sametime, some characters will be activated. This is right up! "Clean, R, I, C and ... Rick's bell tower footprint K. couple:! Rick Homer leading palace" Marrington Burton officials, tourism, Sanriko home. Chapter 3: crazy Coffee came to the door, and now Rick will explode in various parts of the Group BEEN've see action. "Oh, what a great point ...?" Gertz, Barton found. "Sub-Inspector Stan Goetz, we learned to kill." "A mistake is a game? And Victor, I hope you're there." Victor dogs do not care. Food and staff, Rick, I found some horizon. Marrington members "to" I am the right man Marrington, Rick cried scissors. All the blood, and the public. Radio Goetz incarnation. "We must strengthen! Assistant Inspector Stan Gates Ice! LIMA Omega Code" Gertz, from the company and the secret police Marrington blood slide behind. "Mavericks" in late 1930, police said, and reset with a small silver gun champion "Click" - monster reliable, Goetz download a pistol and treasure weilding, round stage after shot. the ball around, but not all, of their success. And this is the harsh reality of each load invincible. Barton whether you are at home now 里克格, policy engine started. Before go. Barton's scissors parking and is on his side. "I do not have time to play!" He criticized the catalyst. All out on the deck and hear the satisfaction of scissors man. "Click" to pull the gas tank sticker Burton concerns are not heard. He just wanted to escape. I dropped back a little monster. Frozen. Barton his back, scissors, was among those who stopped. Burton has received the influence of strips of wood. Barton wood, flour and others. Finally, finally, after a car hit the tree, jump. He fell to the ground, a few feet back. Just unconscious. Chapter 4: Loss Burton has shown in the past to come back to consciousness at that time. It weakened a number of red blood cells are lost and blue uniforms. Their goal is clear, they can not breathe. I know that the blood is. He wanted to find a way to stop the bleeding. It is not a party. "Rick Gertz Who?" I did not hear any response. Try to stand, but now the pain is unbearable. I am his right foot, left foot, broke something special. That leg bones, blood is considered appropriate. A few minutes away from the production machine with Miro. Fira. As a result, he looked around to see a group of gasoline. This means that, you know. I tried to get up but could not leave the limp. trying to drag the car exploded. Straight from the tree Barton. He participated in the tree, he returned to office. Face a competitive Creek cause pain to use. Do not just sit. It was a difficult step. Chapter 5: Visit the library Helen Barton and his father has been very interesting. He found the statue as he began his research in the library. I went door of the library. God. Sullivan, the owner, could not be saved. God said, "Helen, how you another letter in case!?". Sullivan, Helen was her teacher. "Things thank Professor Burton went to his son's problems. You statue, let me do that." "Ah ... So, I was surprised. Terrifying, but not enough to thank you sure can not. I would call for the death of archeology, we think you might like them life .." " This group can not be in love with Mr. Sullivan home. O. reminds me of the victim, but I feel good. "" I saw all the cases, there is no ...... "," Sullivan, the only statue near the teacher .. . you do not know, I just died, sculpture, this is a good trout that was rejected. " This cell phone map. "Oh, my cell phone waiting! Thin Helen Wait, I inches," Professor Sullivan, the telephone company. Head, you have a choice, but not the phone receiver and can be used to collect this song. "A" ... "I see that you are one of my colleagues," I will respond Click the button on the handset and speaker. "Hey, Nick!" Cell phone, you can hear a woman's voice. "Gabe Sullivan," "I asked to speak to you, you say." "In the end, my friend." Suddenly, everywhere rubble and glass receivers finally burst.?. Hand Elena met. An incarnation of plastic, but it was the wrong order. Eleni who found her fear of granite Sullivan. His face, with a bleeding head protruding plastic sheets look like random. Cardiovascular and blood flow to the hands of the transfer. On the walls of the blood medication. On the evening, after a few seconds or stands. Wright was then the lights went out. Electronic door handle, but I called a jam. Helen is just going to the library. He emergency generators, so-called affordable housing Thursday lens of his latest hit him think. The door and the lights, cameras mounted to the left, so no need to work with military space, open the screen, this means one thing. Someone - or something - it. The late Helen. The rear door of the people. "Now we will kill crazy!" Helen's fall. Before starting Helen, but they will tell you that it was a baseball bat, it is not seen that. "Oh, Helen does not forgive scissors people come to see me." Rose up to play a putter. Helen, Sandra, and you can view the current library. "So the whole picture, I think it had to find a way through the wall, but the growth of livestock. I think that bad?" "No, really, it was a panic. You can operate emergency generators?" Because of the "Yes," we have a library, you enter the password you want to connect now almost completed, and the computer. Sandra will be a long and complicated lock. To try, but I get an error message. Again, this is a mistake. . "Helen me wrong;? Computer to come, it could mean" "...... CF4702 This means that a personal relationship with thatthere always tired now ... the main reference generator line, to find out how. "The elimination. "We are sure there is no power. I know that there is a statue cargo Sullivan went to the room." To God. Sullivan, a former prevention. Helen, you see his collection, but he always refused, so the amount of material required for each need, we know two hours. Sandra, open, open it. The whole thing more like a normal Poe was observed. By clicking on them then I heard a shot behind. He came back and found the door closed. "What is the son of Helena closed;." Scissors fell from the ceiling. Sandra bread, scissors Massu man-blooded murder and is in part explained. God. Sullivan Piranha in the laundry room. "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Where he played. Fish, beef production increased crying like a balloon that would become known as tear. We went back to red tank. Heather and I live in fear here, to stop the foam was seen. Eye, nose blowing, click on. At this stage, you just bone and muscle can be seen hanging part. Helen who saw a cut scissors. This is understandable. Door idea, one step back. It is visited mainly because I. That walk in the door, order button and stabbed him. TELMA open the door suddenly lost balance and fell scissors man. Helen books can make discoveries. Chapter 6: Loose Barton has received authority to continue to the end of the exercise. When it is very heavy and difficult to move suffering. I am not poor, left-sided. The right column of ice cream, generous blood. That this is not the end of the forest damaged. Finally, it observed in a room and watch tape. Light, Burton rays are expected to come out of the window. He came to knock my door. People's reactions. You can find a great place to live. However, no new local work wearing jeans rain today, with his legs spread. Red-shirt is beautiful. "Then you do not someone else?" Barton was injured in an accident as an opportunity to think. "Anthony Christopher! Come on! We wound!" Health care products and distributed to the people of the room, and Barton are some people on the couch. "I am owned by the government, Christoph Anthony Zach Booker Reese people are looking for, you Bruin offensive What did you do?" Burton, describes the murder in the morning. Treatment of wounds three people, change history. He says firmly. They are "solid" as the killer, but be friendly and anywhere? This is not all of them have proved to be hidden. "And every eye, you know how." Have not stopped "Payton marked with the store name, and then we will be able to get food and other things. You can see all the taxes. In any case, it seems a little shocking to instability. The sun care to relax will apply, in particular? Oslo abyss if you hit the lake, the perfect rock show rock bottom beach near vision should be aware that the Samurai code of trash., literally, it is clear that these things. "" I want to see the sunset . We have very little Namazu. "Top of the abyss. Chapter 7: shattered hopes Burton hopes to reduce calls for help. One year later, it is said Anthony, one might say. "We are black, and I think we should go back in the near future." Zack agreed, and went away. "Yes, it could, it could be done. Category:Fanfic